Wait! Rewind, Did You Just Say Werewolves?
by Don't Judge My Happiness
Summary: A new girl moves to Forks. Could she pull Jacob from his slump after Bella went and started her life as a vampire? This is post BD, Nessie does exist, but Jacob doesn't imprint on her in this. Jacob/OC and OC/OC
1. New Place, New People, Still Tiny

[Kharma]

I pull up to my new house, park, and I literally jump out my car. After walking around the house and quickly looking through it, I come back outside, before I proceed to do my happy dance. Which is merely me turning in circles and moving my pointer fingers up and down. But then it hits me, every single room is white; there's no color in my house. My floors are black, hard wood. Oh well, I'm perfectly fine with painting. So, I get back in my car and drive to the nearest hardware store. Once I get there, I walk up to the guy that is standing behind the paint counter.

"Hi, how may I help you," he asks in a monotone voice that makes me want to pass out.

"I need two large cans of lime green, electric blue, neon purple, hot pink, and black paint," I inform him, and he just stares at me for a minute.

Finally, he moves from behind the counter and gets all the paint.

"You're total is $200.00," he tells me a very smug voice and a look on his face to match.

However, it goes away when I pull out two, one hundred dollar bills and hand them to him. Then, I grab a cart from beside the counter and put all ten tubs into it before I head out to my car. Quickly unloading all the paint, I push the cart back inside. Going back out to my car, I get in and then drive back to my house. Getting there about five minutes later, I grab two tubs at a time and bring them into the house, leaving them by the front door. As soon as I have them all in, I start unpacking my furniture that I could fit into boxes, which takes all of an hour, then I start moving everything from the U-Haul in. So, about three hours later, I'm covering everything in tarp and putting newspaper on the floor so I can start painting. But before I do, I take off my glasses so they don't get splattered, and change into a white spaghetti strap shirt, and I do this because if it get paint on it, it'll look awesome. I decide that I'll paint the walls in my room each a different color.

"I can't work without music," I remind myself, so I run out to my car, grab my iPod, and snag my iHome from the livingroom.

Plugging it into my wall, I scroll the music before landing on the _Someone in Control _album by _Trapt_. Once I have that playing full blast, I open up the electric blue and I start to paint the wall on the right. It's the first wall I saw when I walked in, and I want electric blue to shock the hell out of any person that walks into my room. About thirty minutes later, I move to the wall that'll be behind my bed, and I think that I want to paint it...lime green, like my eyes. Then, I paint the wall with my door hot pink, and finally, the wall that has my closet behind it is painted neon purple. Now that I have my room done, I walk over to my bathroom, which is connected to my room, and I paint the whole damn thing in lime green. Since I don't feel like going through the whole design, I'll just tell you the room, and what color it is. You already know my room, and the bathroom. The living room is electric blue, because when you go in through my front door, it goes into my livingroom, and I just love surprising the hell out of people. Next, is my kitchen, which is neon purple. My guest bedroom, is decorated like mine. Then I got into the other bathroom, and I paint that hot pink. Finally, I go into the room I designated as my dance studio/gym, I paint the walls black, and then I take all the left overs from the other paints, and I splatter the walls with them. Except for the wall of mirrors I have.

"I'm going to love being in here," I mumble.

Looking down, I see that my hair has fallen out of the ponytail and my shirt is white, and every color I used to paint. But because I just painted, I remember that I can't use either bathrooms until they completely dry. I don't really care, my shirt looks cool, I managed not to get any paint on me, and my hair is the same way. Once I look at all the rooms again, I go into my backyard, which has an in-ground pool, and a big deck. However, I'm more interested in the woods that are only fifty feet away. After locking up the house, but remembering to open the windows so I don't have paint fumes, I shove my phone into my back pocket and I decide to go for a walk in the woods.

After only walking for ten minutes, I see two white specks up ahead of me. I walk a little faster, wanting to see what they are. But when I get there, the sight in front of me makes me sick. A beautiful white wolf, covered in blood; it's throat torn out. The other white speck I saw was an adorable little baby wolf, however, the poor thing has a gash across it's face. I find it funny, because I have that exact scar that runs from the outer side of my left eye, to the outer side of my right eye, and it runs right across the bridge of my nose. I pick up the baby and carry her back to my house. However, before I can get to my house, I realize that I can no longer feel her breathing. Once I check, find that she has no pulse. For a second, I feel like crying, but I stop myself, instead, I go back into my U-Haul, grab a shovel and two large tarps, then I carry the little wolf back to her mother. There, a dig a grave large enough to fit both of them. Also, I make sure it's deep enough that no animal can dig up the bodies. When I finish, I lay the first tarp down, I then gently place both bodies in. Placing the second tarp over them, I start putting the dirt back. As soon as that's done, I get down on my knees and pray for the two, before drawing the kanjis for mother and daughter with rocks on top of the make-shift graves.

"May you rest in peace," I whisper to them.

From behind me, a hear a twig snap, and I slowly turn my head around. Cowering about three feet away from me is a beautiful all black wolf puppy with amber eyes. It seems to slide over to me. When I reach down to pet it, it jerks it's head back and falls over...Okay, he falls over. Gently, I lower myself onto the ground until I'm in a kneeling position. Hesitantly, he comes back over before sniffing my hand. He seems okay after that. This time, when I go to pet him, he sits still.

"Hey there, cutie. Do you want to come home with me," I ask him in a sweet tone.

He yips back happily before jumping into my arms. I give him a scratch behind the ears as I walk back, little did I know, that I had been watched this entire time.

[Mystery]

_Everybody meet at Sam's,_ I order.

Once I'm there, I phase back and quickly throw some clothes on.

"What's up," Seth asks as soon as I walk through the door.

"It seems we have a new neighbor, she lives in the house right next to the border bridge. She seems weird, and she came across two wolves; dead. Buried them, and then another wolf showed up, a puppy; she took him home with her. And I say, we go introduce ourselves," I suggest.

At first everyone just stares at me, before jumping up and piling into my big, black truck.

"Was she hot," Paul asks.

"I'm not going to lie, she was good-looking," I admit.

"You better hope I don't tell Rachel, " Seth teases and threatens Paul.

The color drains from his face in an instant. Seth just smirks at him. Soon enough, we pull up to her house.


	2. Oh My Damn! Someone's Tinier Than Me!

[Kharma]

"Come on, Nightmare, you're covered in dirt," I call, trying to get his stubborn butt in the bath tub.

However, he quickly shakes his head back and forth.

So far, in the whole ten minutes we've been home, I've realized that Nightmare, the wolf puppy, is smart, and I think he understands me. But also, just like me, he's stubborn as hell. He reminds me of the stories my dad would tell about when my mom would give me baths...I think this is pay back.

"You know the sooner you get in, the sooner you get clean, and the sooner you can get out," I tell him, trying to convince him to get in.

I run out of my bathroom, trying to grab him, however, he's so small he can get in tiny spaces I can't. Finally, I give up and stand in the middle of my livingroom.

"Nightmare, dammit! Get over here, now," I bark at him.

He crawls over on his stomach and just lays at my feet. I pick him up and carry him back into the bathroom, before slowly lowering him into the luke warm water. He trips and goes under the water, but when that happens, he starts playing, trying to bite he water.

"See, it's not that bad," I tease as I lather him up with apple-scented shampoo.

He sniffs himself before yipping happily again. I thoroughly wash the shampoo out, then I grab a towel from the closet and I start to dry him off. But before I can get him completely dry, the door bell goes off.

"Let's go see who's at the door," I say in an excited voice, getting Nightmare all hyped up.

Then, the both of us haul our asses to the front door. Funnily enough, Nightmare runs into the wall, while I'm trying so hard not to laugh. But then I remember that there are people at the door. So, I pull the glass door and swing the black wood door back. In front of me are three tall guys, all really tan, with black hair, and muscular as hell!

"Hi," I greet, still in my semi-excited voice.

They just stare at me for a minute before the smallest one, who is still at least four or five inches taller than me, smiles at me. That is, until he's tackled to the ground by Nightmare.

"Nightmare, get off him," I try and order, but it comes out as me laughing.

[Seth]

We pile out of the truck, and make our way to the front door. After ringing the door bell, we only waited about two minutes. But before the door is opened, I hear a thump from inside, which is followed by the sound of an almost musical-like laughter. Shortly after, the door is swung open, and a girl, in a pair of torn up jeans, and a white tank top that seems to be splattered with different color paints is standing there, and a big scar across her face. She chirps a greeting, but none of seem to have the capability to say anything. Finally, I snap out of it, but before I can say anything, I'm tackled to the ground. And she tries to say something, but instead, she starts laughing.

"Alright Nightmare, that's enough," she manages to get out, as she grabs the black ball of fuzz off my stomach.

"What was that," I cough.

"Sorry, that was Nightmare," she apologizes, still laughing just a bit.

"Nightmare," Paul says in a questioning tone.

"Behold, the cuteness and ball of energy that is Nightmare," she announces as she holds up an all black wolf puppy.

We all stare at him, until he jumps from her arms and growls at all of us, as if he knows what we are. However, none of us have a chance to say anything because the girl jumps in.

"Nightmare," she barks, almost with the ferocity of Sam, and she stares him down, like she's communicating with him.

He tucks his tail between his legs and lowers his head in shame. Apparently this girl understands the basic body language when it comes to wolves. She looks back up at us, and her glare disappears.

"Would you guys like to come inside, I think the paint fumes have died down by now," she offers.

We look at each other before nodding our heads. When we walk through the front door, it's almost as if we just walked into a brick wall. The living room is painted an electric blue, and based on her smile, I think that was the idea.

"So, I'm Kharma, and if you don't mind me asking, what are your names," she asks.

"I'm Seth," I tell her with a smile.

"Paul," he says with a flirty wink.

"Embry," comes the quiet voice, with a small wave.

"So...is it just you here," Paul asks, with an apparent hidden agenda.

"Yeah, my parents live back home in Tennessee. Well, actually, I'm not alone, I've got Nightmare," she replies.

"No boyfriend, fiance, or husband," he questions, his reasoning now shown.

"None of those," she answers, looking around the room a little.

"Are you okay," Embry asks her.

"Sort of, I need to go grab my glasses, everything is just the tiniest bit blurry," she informs us, before leaving the room.

"Guys, this girl is smokin' hot," Paul whisper-yells.

"Dude, you imprinted on Rachel, what the hell," Embry snaps.

"I don't know, there's just something about her," he tries to explain, but stops when she walks back into the room, with black thick-rimmed glasses on.

"So, do you guys live near by," she asks.

"Actually, we live in the Quileute Reservation just on the other side of the border," I point out.

"That's great, now I at least now a few people around here," she says, with a tiny bit of relief.

"So...what is there to do around here," she questions.

"Well, there's a lot to do in Port Angeles, and in La Push we have bonfires, beaches, and... cliff-diving," Embry answers, almost hesitantly telling her about the cliff-diving.

"Rewind, what was that last one," she asks, looking quite mischevious.

"Cliff-diving," I state.

"Let's go do it," she says, almost jumping.

"No way, you can't be serious. We aren't about to let some little girl we just met hurt herself cliff-diving," Paul orders.

For a second she doesn't move, blink, and I swear she stops breathing. Not to mention the animosity coming off Kharma is just as scary as Sam. Taking a close look, I see that her lime green eyes seem to have a black undertone, and the green seems to glow. Her fists are clenched, and she's physically shaking, and I'm so glad she's not one of us, or else I think she would've phased at this point.

"Yes, I'm a girl, what's your point," she growls out through clenched teeth.

"We don't want you to get hurt," Paul tells her, in a condecending voice.

"I think it would be best if you left...now, Paul," she informs him in a deathly calm voice, which seems to be scarier than anything else.

Paul quickly makes his way out to the truck. And Kharma looks back at us with a smile that wasn't there a second ago.

"Um, are you okay," Embry asks.

"I'm fine," she replies before turning around and walking away.

"Where are you going," I question.

"Food," she states.

"You two want anything? Wait, I have no food, I haven't gone to the store. You guys want to come with," she asks.

"Sure, but do you have a car," I question.

"I guess you didn't notice the Ford Focus out front," she replies with a small laugh.

I just shrug.

[Kharma]

"Come on," I call and grab both of them as I make my way out the front door.

"Oh, wait one second," tell them.

"Nightmare, I'm going out, and I'm going to leave the back door open. You're in charge okay," I explain, never breaking eye contact.

After a moment it seems like he nods in response. Once I'm sure that everyone's in the car, I start it up and we about to head to the store! To infinity and beyond! Sorry, that was neccessary though. Just before I pull out of the driveway, a black Mitsubishi Eclipse zooms by, heading in the direction of town..

"PRETTY CAR!" I announce to everyone within earshot.

"Maybe the Cullens got another car," Embry muses.

"Who are the Cullens," I ask, and I can feel the tension build up.

"No one, it doesn't matter," Seth informs me.

"Whatever, maybe I'll get to see who's driving the pretty car," I mumble to myself.

[Embry]

"Okay, people, you're going to have to give me directions. But they can only consist of left, right, and forward, okay," Kharma explains.

I look at Seth and we both crack up.

"What, I'm not kidding," she whines, before pouting and goes back to paying attention to the road.

About twenty minutes later, and a few thousand, _left...right...no not that right, the other right. Go back_'s, we finally get to the store.

"Okay guys, I need-"

_"I'm not your boyfriend, baby!"_

"Oh my God, I love this song," Kharma screams after she stops talking.

She then proceeds to dance to it, and I have to say, the girl can dance...

"Okay, right, back to the whole getting food thing. I need food, grab whatever looks good," she tells us and then sprints inside.

"I think we should be worried," Seth grumbles under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kharma shouts from the door, which is at least ten feet away from us,"And it won't be that bad, so...shush!"

[Kharma]

Alrighty, I have stuffs to eat, now...CANDY!

"You two, I need you guys to be my rescue team. I'm going to the candy aisle, if I'm not back in ten minutes...well, I would say come get me, but I don't think you would be able to do anything. So bring tranquilizers," I inform them before running to the candy aisle.

However, I don't get the chance to look at the yummys because I get smacked with a cart.

"OWWIES!"

I scream this, but I'm not the only one. Apparently whoever ran into me, also ran into her cart...good job. I look up, and well, it's an interesting sight, all I can see are Tripp pants flailing from the cart.

"Help me?" comes the voice from inside the cart.

It's then that I notice the cart has nothing but giant bags of dog food in it, which reminds, I need to buy food for Nightmare...thank you person. Next thing I know, the person is being held up by her foot. Why must I befriend the weird, uber tall people!?

"Is it a midget or just a really small chic," Seth asks.

"HEY! She's my size," I remind him.

"Make the skyscraper put me down," she squeaks in a very small, scared voice.

"Giant peoples that I have recently become friends with, put the pixie down right-side up, and slowly step away," I order.

They do just that and she scurries behind me...

"Oh my God, someone's tinier than me...and they're not a little kid," I shout in victory.

"No, that _is_ a little kid," Embry argues.

The pixie...damn, I need to figure out her name...jumps up next to me and puts her hands on her hips.

"HEY! I am _not_ a little kid," she barks back,"And for your information, I'm twenty years old!"

Hey, I'm twenty, too... Big peoples are starting to piss me off, with that I glare at them.

[Seth]

I can't help it, and neither can Embry, we both tilt our heads to the side...but it's not what you think, I swear! They look exactly alike, except, Pixie, as Kharma calls her, is just the tiniest bit smaller.

Simultaneously, Pixie and Kharma both cross their arms over their...chests.

"Why are you guys looking at us like that," they ask in unison.

"Look at each other," Embry states.

They do just that, and their eyes widen.

"MIRROR!...HUG!" they both scream and just hug as if they're best friends.

Then, they start talking, but it's not even in complete sentences.

[Embry]

"Okay, before anything else, what is pixie lady's name," I ask.

The pixie seems to shrink back and her eyes get even bigger.

"Skyscraper talks to me...why," she squeaks in a soft, yet high pitch.

"That's Embry, and the other tall, tan man is Seth," Kharma quickly explains,"They is be my friends, they's okay."

[Pixie]

I can feel my entire body shaking at the tall man's, whose name is Embry, closeness. I try to breath and end up just softly whispering my name on a short burst of air.

"M-myzzari... Myzzari Drake... But please," I say softly,"Call me Ari."

I stand up to my full five feet three inches. I stand tall and quickly resume my hyper happy nature. I turn to the pretty lady next to me and notice that her hair is colorful just like mine.

"Sorry about bumping into you ealier, I was sort of in a rush," I smile shyly and giggle. I look back to the cart to make sure the several large bags of puppy food were fine.

I sigh and turn back to the pretty one. I try my best not to look at the tall men because in all truth... they just scare the shit out of me. They are just so DAMN TALL!

"Ummm..." I say in my usual shy tone before tucking a strand of my purple hair behind my ear.

I bite my lips because I know that my white wolf pup, Chaos, waits for me at home and he is probably really hungry. He eats through his food like a Hurricane through the ocean.

"I hate to do this but I left my car running outside because I wasn't planning on staying in here very long," I look, unwantedly, to Embry and Seth. "Could I ask you two tall men a favor?"

"Sure," they both reply in unison as they shrug.

I point to the cart full of puppy food,"Could you possibly help me get those to my car?" I ask them softly.

They just shrug and say, "Lead the way."

I smile and jump up and down, clapping my hands as I squeak,"Yay!"

"Are you coming too, pretty lady?" I can feel all their eyes on my when I say that and it makes my face turn bright red.

I hear her laugh before saying, "It's actually Kharma, but I like that name better."

I smile and giggle with her. We link arms and skip happily towards my car with Empry and Seth grumbling behind us carrying the large puppy food bags.

_"I ain't your cute little sex toy!"_

"You're the one with the PRETTY CAR! And I has to dance to this," Kharma shouts before dancing.

"Oh God, not again," Seth and Embry groan from behind us.

I start dancing along with her, and I sing to the song, but no one can actually hear me.

[Kharma]

Okay, it's time to esplain what the tiny, also pretty person looks like. She's actually smaller than me... Plus, she has black and purple, choppy layered hair, that goes down to her waist. And I don't know what color eyes she has, but that's because she's wearing dark, dark sunglasses. Which is weird, because Forks is all rainy, and kind of gloom-ish. But that doesn't matter. She's wearing a black tank top, as well as black and purple Tripp pants. Plus, some boots.

"Here, will you guys wait while I go grab some dog food of my own," I call as I head back insde.

I do the same thing Ari did, I get four or five bags, and load them into the cart, pay and get back into the parking lot before five minutes pass.

"Okay, well, Ari, where do you live," I question.

"I live just outside of the Quileute border about ten minutes outside of town..." she says softly with this shy look on her face.

"Wait...that's where I live. I mean, I live in the small, pale-brick house, it's the first house on the right side after the border," I explain with a confused look on my face.

"I know that house! Its right next door to mine. Did you never notice the white two-story house next door? I thought I saw someone moving in! Yay! We're neighbors!" she says excitedly just before glomping me and almost knocking me to the ground once again.

"I just moved in today, and BREATH! It's needed to live," I reply.

"True," she says softly before taking a deep breath and relaxing slightly.

"Good job," I tell her before pushing my cart over to my car.

"Hey, Embry, you want to drive my car back to my house, and maybe unload the dog food for me? If it's cool, I'll just get a ride with Ari, we need some girl time," I ask him, putting in "girl time" just to get him to agree.

"Fine," he huffs and brings Seth with him.

"Yay...so, can I," I wonder, while giving Ari the puppy dog pout, although I don't think I can do it as well as Nightmare can.

"Of course silly, you don't even need to ask," she says as she opens the door to the drivers side of the car, making the song even louder then before. "Well, GET IN!" she says smiling.

[Ari]

I pull up to my house, and I look over at Kharma's to see her car is already in the driveway.

"Well, I need to feed Nightmare/Chaos," we both state.

"Who?"

"My puppy."

"Oh, you have a puppy, too?"

"Okay, enough of the unison thing, come feed this puppy before he tries to maul us, AGAIN!" Seth shouts from Kharma's yard.

"I'll be back in a-- oof! That hurt!" she shouts from the ground.

"Oh my damn, he got bigger! How? I was gone for maybe an hour, if even," she wonders out loud.

I step out of my car and giggle as I make my way to my door. At the moment I open the door, all that is seen is a big white streak before I'm on the ground with a big fluff of white licking my face and wagging his tail.

"Chaos! Why are you so big suddenly? I was gone for less then an hour," I smile as I pet my fluff ball of a puppy.

"I brought food home!" that makes him start barking and jumping around, yipping at me.

One moment he's jumping and barking, and the next he's crouching down, wagging his tail as he growls softly. I don't realize exactly what he is growling at until I see Kharma's puppy in the same position staring and barking at Chaos.

"Nightmare, what are you doing," Kharma questions, giving her wolf puppy a weird look.

"Oh damn, your puppy looks like the wolves I found earlier today," she tells me, and a sad look makes its way across her face.

Tears gather in my eyes as I remember the mother and pup that got lost in the woods not that long after I moved here.

"I was going to hold a burial for them when I found them but then Chaos moved and whimpered so I took him home first. When I went back out there they were already buried," I say as I grab Chaos and cuddle him close to my, kissing his head softly.

He whimpers and licks my cheek asking me basically if I was alright. I kiss his nose softly and smile at him.

"I'm fine, my beautiful miracle," I say softly while petting him lovingly.

"I'm the one that buried them. I found Nightmare right after that, and I brought him home, gave him a bath...not like that was easy, and then met the skyscrapers," she explains.

I nod and look to Nightmare. "If you think about it, they look alike, just two diffrent colors," I say before my eyes widen and I look up to meet eyes with her, "Sort of like us!" I smile and laugh softly at how truly ironic it was.

[Paul]

I think that Seth and Embry forgot about me, and I'm glad that Kharma did. Mainly because despite the fact that she's tiny, she scares the crap out of me.

[Seth]

I hate Embry, he's the reason that we're with these crazy people.


	3. We Got Chased By More Big, Tan Peoples

[Kharma]

It's been several months since I've moved in, and it's been great. I met the Cullens, and I still can't figure out what's the big deal about them is. I mean, sure, they're all really good looking, and as pale as me and Ari. Here's a little secret, Rosalie is mine and Ari's favorite Cullen. But SHH!!! Don't tell anyone. As well as that, I've met everyone from La Push except two or three guys. Names are Lee, Billy, and Jacob, but everyone else I've met. Ari and myself surprised the hell out of everyone because Leah absolutely loves us. And so does everyone else. But I still miss my parents. I mean, I've talked to them plenty since I moved, but it's not the same as being able to see them everyday.

Now, that I explained that, I'd like to state that Ari and myself are at a party in La Push. However, we can't see for shit because it's the night of the full moon. Also, Embry and "the Pack" as Ari and I call them, were supposed to take us cliff diving...but no, they won't. Damn them.

Right now, there's food being served, but I'm not hungry, so...

"Ari, you want to--"

She smiles deviously and nods her head. "Oh yes," she said with a sneaky gleam in her eyes.

"I guess we should tell them that we're going," I point out.

"That's no fun," she says pouting slightly,"Lets just go and have some fun!"

"Guys, we're going cliff diving," I whisper, before we turn and rush towards the cliffs.

As we reah the cliff, we look down at the camp and everyone looks like ants. We laugh and scream out, "HEY BOYS!" We wave as we see that they see us before we back up and disappear into the woods behind us.

[Mystery]

I'm standing away from the rest of the pack, mainly due to the fact that all the mushy-gushy love all around. The only person I'm standing by, is our newest member, and my best friend, Lee Hinzzen. Unlike everyone, aside from Leah, neither of us have imprinted.

Now, I look up in time to see two very white things up on the cliff. My first thought, _leeches_, my second thought, _catch them_. I take off, unaware of the fact that Lee is behind me.

"Jacob, what are you running after," he asks me.

"Leeches," I growl out.

"Nice, this is the kind of excitement I've been waiting for," he replies as we both continue up to the cliff.

We both look back to see if anyone else is coming, but everyone is just laughing and shaking their heads.

[Kharma]

I feel eyes on me, which causes me to look behind me. Oh dear damn... not too happy looking big peoples, that we don't know.

"Ari, umm, don't looks behind us, okay," I suggest, knowing her fear of angry tall people.

However, she does anyways.

[Ari]

I feel all the blood in my face drain as I look behind us to see to very tall, angry, unknown people. I begin to pant as the memories invade my head from when I was little.

_I know those kind of eyes..._

All I manage to do with the lump in my throat is scream,"RUN!"

I grab Kharma's hand and we run straight for the cliffs jumping of with a loud whoop.

"WAHHHHH HOOOOOOOO!"

"BONZAI!!!!" Kharma screams from beside me.

[Lee]

"What...what just happened," I ask.

"Leeches. They saw us. They ran. We chase," Jacob replies with a feral grin on his face.

"Let's do it," I respond,"They were some weird looking leeches, though"

He shrugs as we take after the flashes of white, neon purple, and lime green. However, we get to the cliff just as they jump off. That doesn't stop us though, we just jump off as we get to the edge.

[Kharma]

Okay, oww! Hitting that water is not fun, and Ari looks scared beyond belief. I'm so glad that my parents took me to do this before I moved, otherwise I'd still be on top of that cliff. However, Ari being scared doesn't stop us from swimming quickly to the shore. And as soon as we get there, we both break into a sprint and head in the direction of our house, and I really hope we make it in time.

As soon as we get to the house, just after tripping over the curbs, Nightmare and Chaos burst from inside and run in front of us. The only thing is, the peoples have disappeared, and instead there are two dogs heading our way.

"PUPPIES!"

Then they get closer.

"OH," I say in a very low tone,"BIG DOGGIES!"

And when they get closer, I realize just how big they are. They's be huge!

[Jacob]

Well, they're dumb leeches. They stopped running, however, the next sight makes me almost stop mid-stride. Two wolves run from the house they stopped in front of. And as we get closer, I notice the two leeches we are chasing are girls...

_Bella_.

I only think that because they both trip over the curb, but they catch themselves. Then, I see that the wolves from the house are almost as big as me and Lee, and they seem to be...protecting the leeches? But, I know that they're not one of us, because I can't hear them.

Next thing I know, Lee and I phase back into our usual forms, and something feels off, but I can't tell what.

[Kharma]

"You're screwed now, you stupid leeches," a guy with black hair, and deep brown eyes.

"Leeches? Ari, what the hell is he talking about? I think he's on drugs. No, nevermind, that's us, we just saw big doggies turn into tall people..."

"It must have been something we ate...but we didn't eat anything. It must have--"

However, she stops talking when the guy with black hair and blue eyes nudges the other guys.

"Jacob...Jacob...JACOB!" he yells.

"What do you want now, Lee," the guy named Jacob snaps at Lee.

"The one with the purple hair smells yummy," he states.

"Thank you, it's my natural...HEY!" Ari yells as she steps towards the Lee man, and he does the same.

"EEK! Tall person," she squeaks, and jumps behind me.

"Someone want to explain why we're being chased by more tall people," I ask the Jacob person.


	4. Quit Calling Me a Leech, Dammit!

[Jacob]

"Well, uh, why don't you explain why you were up on the cliffs," I bark.

"Do you know the song? _Girls, we want to have fun. Oh, girls just wanna have fun._ EEK! The tall people are looking at me," the girl with purple hair says.

"Hey, I know that song," Lee states with excitement.

I look over at him with a glare.

"What, I have sisters," he defends.

The girl with reddish-orange hair just gives him a look that states _I-don't-believe-you_.

"Fine, I don't have sisters, I just like that song," he gives in with a huff.

[Kharma]

"Kharma...hey, Kharma. I'm still trying to figure out how the big doggies vanished," Ari says from behind me.

"So, the leeches name is Kharma," the Jacob guy snaps.

Okay, that is it! I march over to the Jacob guy, hands on my hips and get right in his face.

"That is it! What is with you calling me and Ari leeches, you freakishly tall, majorly egotistical tan person," I yell.

[Lee]

Okay, this girl has the same sense of authority that Sam does, and she's small. That's a scary package. And then I notice that Ari is crouched low to the ground, almost in the fetal position.

"Hey, there's no reason for you to be scared," I try to calm her down, but she simply shrinks back even more and squeaks.

"You, big and tan, move away from tiny and pale, got me," Kharma snaps at me, without even bothering to move her glare away from Jacob.

Air blinks several times at me when I go to step away, but suddenly she reaches her hand out to me.

"Wait," she says as she stands up straight.

She walks over to me and I look down at her petite form, a soft smirk on my face. I frown when I see her tilt her head to the side and look at me up and down. I look angrily down at her.

"You have a problem with what you see," I say with a low growl.

She blinks and looks up at me with the most innocent look I have ever seen.

"No. In truth, you are very handsome," she says nodding her head several times,"Its just... you're not as scary as the other skyscraper people."

I couldn't help but crack up laughing at that.

"Wait, did you say _skyscraper people_," I say as I get the urge to fall on my ass laughing but I resist that particular urge.

"Oh my God, it's a miracle! Ari is no longer scared of the tall peoples," Kharma says, astonished.

Ari just laughs and I swear it was the most beautiful sound my ears have ever heard.

"No silly Kharma, I'm still very much scared of the tall people, it's just that the Lee man isn't as largely-proportioned as all the others," she says with no humor.

What the...is she serious?! She seriously just said that?! I hear Joacob and Kharma laughing a few feet behind me and that just sets me off. I can feel myself shake as I prepare to show her just how large I can get.

"For your information, I am VERY MUCH largely-proportioned, and I can show-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentance," I hear Kharma say from behind me.

Hearing her say that just upsets me even more.

"NOT LIKE THAT! I wouldn't do that kind of thing in front of a lady," I say and I can feel I am close to the change.

I look to Ari and the second she looks into my eyes, her's get so large and terrified. They fill with tears as she tries to step back, just to trip over a small branch and fall.

"Ari," I reach out to her just to have her shrink back and cry out to Kharma.

That's when I see she has a tattoo on her lower back, but that's not what makes me sick. Down her entire back are claw marks that looked so familiar. They were the marks of a wolf, one of us.

"Ari! What's wrong," Kharma runs to her side before turning to glare at me, "What did you say to her?!"

"I didn't say anything," I defend myself.

"His... His eyes," Ari cries softly, "Those are the same eyes of the creature that killed my family..."

I back away from the two girls but not before Kharma looks back and forth between me and Jacob with a very dark look.

"Jake, I think that's our cue to split," I say when I reach Jacob's side.

"I agree," he says which suprises me seeing as he would never usually back away from any mystery.

"You saw the-," I ask.

"Yeah, but I don't think we can just leave them here. They aren't Bloodsuckers, so the fact that they saw us shift means we have somethings we need to take care of," he says looking over at me.

We both nod before heading straight for them while they are distracted. Jacob grabs Kharma and just before I can grab Ari, she gets up and run.

"Shit," I say just before I chase after her.

She's trapped in a room when I corner her. She looks so very terrified and she had tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. I just have to knock you out to take back to our reservation," I wince at how bad that sounds, but I'm just lucky that I don't have to touch her.

She faints so I walk over to her limp body and pick her up gently. I just stand there for a few seconds, staring down into her face. She actually is quite beautiful.

"Come on, Lee," I hear Jacob call from outside.

"Coming," I call back.

I spend just a few more seconds looking down at her before making my way out of her house to stand next to Jacob.

"Lets get out of here," I say as I head towards where we are staying.

Looking down at Ari's fragile demeanor, I wonder about the scars on her back and how she got them.

Just a question I will have to ask her when she isn't knocked out or shrinking away from me.


	5. If I Don't Stab Them, Ari Will

[Kharma]

My head is pounding, but that makes asolutely no sense. I mean, what the hell did I do? Wait... _Party on the beach, cliff diving, being chased, stopping at the house, Nightmare and Chaos, Jacob and Lee, Jacob grabbing me, Lee chasing Ari... Oh, shit! Ari!_

With that thought, I jerk completely awake. Looking around, I try to figure out just where the hell I am. However, I am unable to do that simply because the room I'm in is just your average room. There is nothing distinct about it, it actually looks like my old neighbors' room, he was twelve. Which makes me wonder what the kind of people kidnapped me and Ari. Wait! Shit! Ari, again! I have to find her, now!

I roll off the bed I'm laying on, and that leads to my face meeting the floor.

"OW, MOTHER FUCKING, SON OF A BITCH, ASS!" I scream, because not only does my face meet the floor, my knees are driven into the floor, as well as my right foot smacks the corner of the end table at the head of the bed.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard anything like that come out of the mouth of a little girl such as yourself," comes a deep voice that I wish I didn't know.

"What do you want," I growl from the floor, not bothering to get up.

"I don't think I've ever heard such viciousness from someone your size either," he points out.

"What the hell is your point," I snap, finally picking my head up enough to glare at him...but damn, why does he have to be so sexy?!

And with that thought, I let my head drop back down to the floor.

"Why are you so mean to me," he asks, genuinely curious.

"Well, let's see. First, you, along with your friend, chase Ari and me off a cliff, down a beach, back to our house. Then, you call us leeches, which I'm still not understanding. After that, Lee scares the hell out of Ari. Finally, you grab me and knock me out. That enough? If it's not, I still don't know where the hell Ari is. So, if you don't want me to abuse you in every way possible, you will tell me what the hell is going on and then take me to Ari, got it!" I reply.

Instead of saying anything, he just walks away. So I jump up and follow behind him, which leads me up a set of stairs. Then, we go down a hallway to the last door. Pushing it open, I see Ari asleep on a bed and Lee sitting in a chair next to her, and he doesn't seem to want to look away from her.

"So, how are we going to explain us shifting from human to wolf," Lee questions.

"Lee," Jacob groans.

"What, what I do," he asks, before turning around and seeing me.

"Well, you started it, so you might as well finish it," I tell him.

"Okay, well, you see..."

[Lee]

Well, Kharma has taken my explanation of the Quileute history, including the Cold Ones, in a very unexpected way. Instead of saying it can't be true, or running away, she seems right-down pissed. But I can't figure out why just yet. Also, when I told her about Imprinting, she laughed her ass off, she honestly thought that was the dumbest thing in the world. I can't blame her, I thought so too. Not to mention the fact that Jacob explained that the claw marks on Ari's back are in fact from someone like us. However, we're not sure if it was one of the Pack or not.

"Where is everyone else," is the first thing that Kharma asks.

"Who," I question.

"Everyone else, you know, Embry, Seth, Jared, Leah, Sam, Emily, Kim, Quil, Claire, Esme, Carlise, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. All the people I thought were my friends. Well, I'm leaving, Claire and Kim out of this. But everyone else I'm pissed at," she answers,"Especially Seth and Embry.

"And why are you mad at them," Jacob wonders.

"Because, I've been friends with them for almost eight months now and nobody told me or Ari anything. Friends don't keep secrets from each other, especially secrets about them being able to shift into giant wolfy-things. Or the fact that they have the over-whelming feeling to suck us dry," she shouts.

"Oh, and I'd like to point that if you think I'm pissed, just wait until Ari finds out. She's going to stab all of you," she points out with a evil smirk on her face.

"I'm...going to...do what to...who," Ari asks, stretching between words.

[Ari]

I blink rapidly as I open my eyes to the weirdest sight. Kharma is standing near the door with Jacob, but Lee...he is leaning over me with a huge grin. My eyes widen as I look up at him. I suddenly remember the other night, and because of that I scream before jumping on Lee, biting down on his neck. I hear him yell and feel both of us land on the floor with a loud thud. I sit up on Lee's lap and glare down at him growling. I blink several times and realize what I just did.

"Oh dear," I say softly. "Kharma, did I just..."

"Mhm," she says back, but she has a serious look on her face.

"Oh," I say as I go to get off of Lee, but not before we lock eyes.

Suddenly I feel this odd sensation in my chest, as if I was missing something but I suddenly found it. My eyebrows come together to make a confused look on my face.

"I...feel funny...but not in a bad way," I say as I tilt my head to the side as I see Lee's eyes widden with some kind of realization.

"Well it might be the fact that you've been out for almost forty-eight hours," Lee says in a very soft tone, but for some reason his voice flows through me and it oddly feels relaxing.

I gasp and smile, pointing a finger in the air.

"I know! I need sugar! Kharma," I say in a questioning voice, but before I even finish my sentence, she pulls out a Twix bar and hands it to me. Where she got it from though, I don't know. She's wearing a bikini.

"Yay! Kharma always has the goods," I say with a mocking smile on my face.

I realize I am still sitting on Lee's lap. I quickly jump off and oddly feel like I want to sit back down. I shake myself out of it just to sit back down on the bed so I can eat my candy bar.

"So what's been going on while I was passed out." I ask, switching my eyes between Jacob, Kharma, and Lee.

[Kharma]

"Come on, Ari," I state, before pulling her off the bed and leading her out into the hallway.

And in a matter of minutes, I explain everything they told me. The look on her face is priceless. The next thing I know, she runs back into the room, and I hear a loud _SMACK!_ Then she storms from the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

"Told you she'd be pissed," I say in singy-speaky kind of tone.

All I hear the entire time we are making our way out of the house, is her soft mumbling.

"_Fucking werewolves! Fucking vampires! Fucking motherfuckers! Fucking_...GAH,"she mumbles. All I do is laugh because, in all truth, the fact that she's pissy is priceless! We finally get back to the house and decide tomorrow we're going to relax in the pool.

[Jacob]

Well, the next day Lee drags me over to Kharma and Ari's house. And when we get there, they're playing in the pool.

"She looks so cute in that bathing suit, but I guess it's kind of hard to find tops that fit her," he says, while tilting his head to the side.

Honestly, that can be said for both of them though.

"I have the urge to go talk to her. But that's a bad idea, my face still hurts from when she smacked me," he tells me in a strangely proud voice.

"You're not supposed to proud about that," I remind him.

"But how am I supposed to do that, she's so cute," he explains.

_What is with that look on his face? Noooo, please, don't tell me he-- Oh, damn!_

"You imprinted on the pyschopath, didn't you," I ask.

"She's not pyscho...well, okay, she is, but that's why she's so cute," he defends.

I just sigh and shake my head.


	6. WHY ARE THEY NAKED!

[Kharma]

Well, since Ari and myself no longer are friends with any of the people we knew, we have each other, and that's okay. Right now we're just chilling in the pool. Okay, I'm relaxing, Ari's playing on the diving board. However, the next time she goes to dive in, she's tackled mid-air, into the pool.

"What the--" Ari screams just as she looks to see she is tackled by a giant ginger wolf with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. She hits the water, the wolf landing on top of her. The wolf shifts to his human form and suprisingly, standing before Ari, is a naked Lee. Her eyes travel up and down his body. She stops at his waist and her eyes widden as well as her face turns bright red.

"Oh my," she whisperes.

"HE'S NAKED," she screams at the top of her lungs scaring the shit out of everyone including a hidden Jacob. At the sound of her scream he comes bounding out of the woods as a wolf.

"He wouldn't dare," I say, a soft growl eminating from my lips.

Before he even has a chance to move, I sprint at him and spear him to the ground. And then he shifts, which leaves him naked.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" I shriek at him.

"I told you we're naked when we shift back," he points out.

"Like I want to remember that."

But then my eyes shift down, and then over to Lee, and a devious smirk comes over my face.

"Ari, you were right, he isn't as largely-perportioned as the rest of them," I call out.

[Ari]

For some odd reason, the fact that she looked at any part of his body gets me oddly upset but I just as quickly push that away. I feel this sensation rush through my body as I couldn't hold back this urge to defend him. I take his shaft in my hand and look to Kharma.

"I, on the other hand, think he is very much proportioned," I say without realizing where my hand is.

"Ari...release," Kharma says to me.

I look down to my hand and where it was then up to Lee's face just in time to see his face very pale, his eyes twitch, he bites his lip. My eyes widden and I jerk my hand away quickly.

"AHH! I touched his... AH," I squeak just before jumping up and down, flailing my arms. I then touch my hand on his chest and run it down, pretending to wipe it off on his chest. This just causes him to fall back, his eyes rolling back behind his eyelids.

[Kharma]

Now, don't get me wrong, I think it's funny that Lee just fell, however, it's the fact that there is no way for him to hide the fact that he's turned on.

"How dare you be turned on by Ari touching you," I bark.

"What do you expect, he imprinted on her," Jacob huffs, quite loudly.

"Please tell me he didn't do that to Ari, please," I beg, again, loudly.

"What did who do to me," Ari asks.

"Nothing by no one, so pretty, go play," I reply, jumping off Jacob, petting Ari's hair, and pushing her into the pool.

However, she tries to pull me in with her. The only problem, she doesn't grab me, she grabs my bikini top. She squeaks and falls back into the pool, taking my top with her. I cover up my breast to the best of my ability, but I only am able to cover up my nipples and a very little bit of my boobs. It's not my fault I have tiny hands...blame the tiny asian woman that is my mother. That's beside the point. I turn to see that Ari's top is floating next to mine. I look over to Jacob and catch him staring at my breast. I put my hands on my hips and glare at him. His eyes just get really wide as he stares. I realize I have removed my hands and quickly put my hands back over my chest. After a few seconds, I begin to play with them with a huge smile on my face, mainly just pushing them up and down...so sue me, it's amusing. Next thing I know Jacob's got me pinned down and he's growling, but not in an angry way, it's more of a seductive growl. And looking over, I see that Ari's running from the pool with our tops in hand. However, she disappears in a smoke of dust, with Lee on top of her in the same way that Jacob is on me. And before I have any time to react, Jacob's mouth is pressed to mine in a bruising kiss. Looking over, again, Lee's doing the same thing to Ari. At the same time, both me and Ari pull back our right arms, fists ready.

"What the--" Jacob and Lee say at the same time just before me and Ari grin deviously at them.

"You asked for it," we say just before giving them a good taste of our right hooks.

"OWW!" they both yell.

"They both have powerful right hooks, why doesn't that surpise me," Jacob grumbles.

"I accept the fact that I've imprinted on the pyschopath, but you're the one who's imprinted on the master of all kinds of abuse," Lee snaps.

[Jacob]

"What are you talking about? I kissed her because she's hot, that's it. I mean, there's no way I could actually like her, much less imprint on her," I growl at him.

"Dude," Lee groans out, slapping his hand over his face.

"What," I ask.

"You should not have said that," he points out.

"I'm going to rip your furry, miniscule balls off," Ari snaps.

He simply points over to Kharma, but I don't get what he's pointing at. Ari and Kharma both have their tops on, so I'm a little lost. That is, until I see the moisture building up in Kharma's eyes. However, the next thing I know, the smell of leech entirely overwhelms me.

[Kharma]

It's not that I like him or anything, but to hear someone so admantly state their distaste for you, well, it hurts.

But now, that's not the problem, and honestly, I don't know what is. But Jacob and Lee shift and stand in front of us. And I can't help it, all I want to do is kick him in his furry, not-so-little butt. However, I get distracted by the super white guy standing about twenty feet away from us. He looks like Carlise, only, his hair is black and his eyes are bright red. And the look he has scares me, it looks like he wants to eat me or Ari, and I don't mean that in the sexual way. I mean it in the cannibal way.

[Ari]

Me just being the weird person I am, I smile and skip over to the man totaly oblivious to the feral look in his eyes. I hear a whimper behind me and I turn to look at Lee in his wolf form.

"Stay," I say softly as I continue to make my way to the man.

"Hello," I say,"My name is Ari. Its nice to meet a new face around here." I hold out my hand to him, ignoring that he licks his lips.

"Ari," Kharma calls out to me but I ignore her with a wave of my hand.

The man bows over my hand, and I swear I saw him sniff it. I tilt my head to the side in question. I hear a loud growl and the sprint of paws on the ground just before I scream out from the pain as the man sinks sharp fangs into my wrist. I go limp as he lets go just as Lee roars out in a very feral way. I turn my head as I hit the ground hard.

I reach out for Kharma and I see her try to come towards me but she doesn't get the chance before the vampire is behind her. I go to scream out, but it is too late. He sinks his fangs into her upper arm. She cries out and goes to lash out at him but not before Jacob rips his head in one direction and Lee takes his torso in the opposite direction. Kharma clutches her arm and walks slowly over to me.

"Khar...ma...," I call out softly just before I cry out in a terrible pain, Kharma's cry echoing with mine.

I feel my body being lifted off the ground by strong arms. I hide my face into a warm chest as I clutch my wrist.

"It hurts...." I call out to the one holding me.

I feel his hand gently run through my hair.

"I know sweetie. We're going to go make it all better," I hear Lee say in a soft comforting voice.

"Lee, we need to get them to Carlisle and fast," I hear Jacob say. I look in the direction of his voice to see him holding Kharma close in his arms.

[Jacob]

Lee and I break into a full on sprint to the Cullens' estate. It takes less than a minute to get there and we don't even bother knocking, we just burst through the door. We put the girls onto a couch before shifting back.

"We need your help, they were bitten by a new born," Lee explains, while I sniff, seeing if Edward and Bella are here...they aren't.

"Also, do you happen you have any clothes we could borrow? We really don't need them to wake up and see us naked...again," I ask, before hesitantly admiting about the naked part.

Without saying anything, Carlise, has Emmett and Jasper take the girls into the same hospital area that he had Bella in when Edward changed her. But when Lee tries to go in, we're that the two of us need to stay out here, although he doesn't tell us why.

"Why can't we be in there, we're their protectors," I state, growling and crossing my arms over my chest.

Carlise breaks into a large smile,"Finally," he mumbles, before letting us come into the room.

"I have one condition, you aren't allowed to get angry. You have to understand that we have to suck the venom from them. So, it might be better if you aren't in there," he explains, while giving us a serious look.

"Fine, I have my own condition. Whoever is sucking the blood from Ari, if they don't stop the second the vemon is out, I get to rip his throat out," Lee growls, which causes me to push him back against the wall.

"You need to calm down... Ari wouldn't want you to be so worked up," I tell him, using his one weakness.

Lee just glares at me before sighing and nodding his head.

"Alright. Do what you have to but make it fast. I want her to be alright...," Lee says with pure worry in his voice.

I know I shouldn't...but I feel worried. I--I hope that Kharma makes it. I mean, I may not always get along with her, but that doesn't mean that I want her to die.


	7. I Still Want to Stab Him

[Kharma]

I jerk awake. _Pool. Lee and Jacob...naked. Kissing Jacob. Vampire!_

"Am I a vampire," I question to no one in particular.

Then I look over at my arm, and poke the bandage. I can't feel that. I feel my face to see if I feel colder, but I feel the same. And I'm still as white as white can be, so I still can't tell. Looking over, I see Ari lying on a bed next to me...she looks dead, but then again, she always looks like that when she sleeps.

Then Lee rushes into the room with Dr. Cullen behind him. He sits down next to Ari's bed, but with a look from Carlise, he leaves.

Carlise comes to sit beside me.

"So, how does it feel to be imprinted to Jacob," he asks with a large smile on his face.

"What, you must be mistaken. We're not imprinted," I explain, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Do you feel different," he questions.

"No, I still want to stab him," I answer honestly.

"Do you feel a sense of completion that you didn't feel before," he wonders.

"I guess so..." I hesitantly agree.

"In time, you will learn to understand," he tells me before patting my leg and leaving.

About five minutes later, Jacob walks in, and looks surprised that I'm awake.

"Carlise sent me in to check on you," he states.

"Is there anything you want to tell me," I ask, trying to sound normal.

"No, why," he questions.

"Nevermind, just tell Lee to come in. I'm sure Ari will want him to be here when she wakes up," I tell him, willing the tears to not fall.

I'm not sure if I'm about to cry from anger, deception, or what. But all I know is that I can't let them fall, not here, not in front of _him_.

[Jacob]

I'm not sure what it is, but the moisture behind her eyes makes me feel bad.

"Kharma, what's wrong," I ask, hoping I can help.

"Nothing. Just go get Lee," she snaps, closing her eyes.

And instead of stopping the tears, they leak out the sides of her eyes and run down her cheeks. If the thought of her tears made me feel bad, actually seeing her tears makes me feel like my heart is being torn apart.

"Please," her voice cracks,"get Lee for Ari. She needs someone to love her, and I know I'm not enough."

"Don't you need someone," I question.

"I have Ari, my parents, Nightmare, and Chaos. Who else do I need," she whispers, turning over so that her back is facing me.

I feel another set of eyes on me, and I can see that Ari is glaring at me for all she's worth.

[Ari]

I wake up to a sight that makes my blood boil.

"Why is Kharma crying? Jacob," I growl, "What did you do to her!?"

I jump up off the bed to try to go after him but I end up getting light headed and swaying. Luckily, the door swung open just as I was falling.

"Ari," Lee bursts into the room and runs over to grab me so that I don't hit the ground.

I shoo him away weakly as I try to reach Kharma.

"Jacob! Why is she crying!" I glare at him before motioning Lee to take me to Kharma.

I grab her hand before I sit next to her and hug her.

"What did the damn wolf do to you," I ask her, knowing that Kharma wasn't the kind of girl to cry. So something big and bad must have happened, and Jacob has big and bad written all over him.

I can feel that Lee refuses to take his hand off me so I just let him hold onto my hand.

"I think we should give them some time alone, Ari. Plus, I have something to talk to you about," I look at Lee with a dark look in my eyes.

"Go," I hear Kharma whisper next to me, her hand on my knee. "I'll be fine."

"Scream if he tries anything and I will rush in here and beat his ass ok," I say to her as I place my free hand over the one she has on my knee.

"I can handle myself Ari," she says, smiling softly up at me.

"I know... I'll be back soon," I say softly as I slowly slide off of the table.

"Take your time. You'll need it," she replies.

I tilt my head to the side, wondering what she meant , but then I just look at Lee to see if he will explain, but he just tugs my hand. I look back at Kharma before following Lee out of the room.

[Kharma]

"Why do you seem so determined that you're going to be alone," Jacob asks me, sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Because, I am," I reply, and to me, it really is that simple.

"Of course I imprinted on the love cynic," he mumbles.

"What did you just say," I question, turning over to look at him.

"I said,'Of course I imprinted on the love cynic,'" he barks at me.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't hear you the first time," I yell, and I can feel the tears running down my face.

"Why are you crying now," he wonders.

"Why are you caring now," I snap back, hoping to get him to leave.

"Because I want to know why the girl I'm supposed to love is crying," he shouts, standing up and clenching his fists.

"That, that right there! SUPPOSED TO! That's the point, that's why I hate the whole 'imprinting' concept! You shouldn't feel obligated to love me, dammit! You're suppposed to _want_ to love me! And that fact that imprinting forces you to love me, shows that you could never really love me," I try to explain, but with the tears runing down my face, I'm sure that I'm hard to understand.


	8. Kissing, Crying, Running, and Yelling

[Jacob]

"If I was simply forced to love you, I wouldn't do this," I state.

Then I take her face in my hands and bring her face to mine. And unlike the first time I kissed her, I simply brush my lips against hers. Then I pull her closer and capture her bottom lip in between my teeth. I pull back, staring into her eyes, and not bothering to release my hold on her face. Only that hold has gone from her face to her waist, and I can feel her curves under my hands.

_Oh dear God, I need to leave before I scare her._

"I've got to go," I whisper, before running from the room.

[Ari]

I hope that Kharma is alright. I follow Lee as I wonder where he is leading me. He says he wants to talk about something important and that I deserve to hear about it.

"So where are we headed," I ask him softly as I look down at where our hands are intertwined.

I smile softly before looking up at him with confusion.

"Outside," He replies simply.

I shrug and couldn't help the urge to get closer to him.

"Why do I suddenly want you close," I ask him, knowing that in some way he knows the answer to the question.

He just sighs and opens the door, letting me go first. I walk off the porch and into the yard. I turn to face him and he's suddenly really close. He looks me in the eyes just before he lifts his hand to touch my cheek softly. I close my eyes and can't help but press my face into his hand. His other hand went to rest on my waist as he gets close enough that our bodies almost completly touching. I open my eyes and look up at him with several emotions passing through my eyes as I see him slowly lowering his face closer to mine. He stops with our lips just centimeters between them.

"Tell me if you want me to stop because once our lips touch, I'm not going to want to ever stop," he says as he stares into my eyes.

"I... I don't understand," I reply softly, "Why do I suddenly want you to kiss me with everything you are, everything you have?"

"We've imprinted," he says simply.

My eyes widen and I feel tears gather in my eyes.

"Imprinted? You mean, I'm forced to be with you, no matter what I want," I say.

I back away from him as the tears streak down my cheeks.

"You do have a choice, Ari," he says as he reaches for my hand.

I jerk it away before he can reach it.

"Ari, please, just listen to me," he says steping closer to me just causing me to back away from him.

"Why? You imprinted on me! Thats taking away my choice! If you had asked first--"

"What? You would have said yes," he asks, now suddenly angry.

His eyes change color and mine get wider with fear.

"Face it, Ari! You think I'm a monster! You would rather see me die!"

"No! I don't think you're a monster. Lee," I reply, me being the one to step towards him this time.

"Oh really," he says just before he seems to get larger.

He begins to shake and his eyes glow just before he shifts. He jumps towards me, causing me to fall back with a scream. He leans over me looking into my eyes. I can feel that mine are full of fear as tears streak down my face. He suddenly shifts back, crouched over me.

"Can you honestly tell me that you could ever love a monster like me," he says, tears gathering in his eyes. Just before I'm able to tell him that I don't think he's a monster, Jacob bursts through the door. He seems upset. He grabs Lee's arm and he follows him without a fight. I get up to chase after him but they both shift. Lee turns back to me, his eyes full of tears as he whimpers at me. I run towards him but before I reach him, he turns and runs into the dark of night with Jacob not far in front of him.

I feel the tears fall faster as I turn back to the house. I walk in and go up to the room Kharma's in. I look at her and she sees my tears just as I see her's.

"Jacob/Lee?"

"Yeah."

I run over to her and we hold each other as we cry.

After a few minutes of non-stop crying we clean ourselves up, and go down stairs to talk to Carlisle.

"Hey, Carlisle? Do you think you could give me and Kharma a ride home," I ask, my voice cracking from all the crying.

He just smiles at us understanding that it's smarter and easier to not ask questions.

"I'd love to," he says.

We reach the house in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you."

"No problem, ladies. If you two ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask," he says politely before backing out of our driveway and driving back to his house.

I couldn't keep myself from looking all around for any sign of Lee, but I feel my heart sink when there's no sign of him.

"Kharma," I say softly." I think I made a mistake..."

I look over to her with tears streaking down my cheeks. We grasp each others' hands and walk together to the house. The dogs notice that we are upset and just whimper at us as they rub their heads against our hips. We pet them softly just before we step through the door. I turn back to look out the door, hoping to see him watching me but the emptiness I feel let me know he wasn't there. Kharma's hand on my shoulder just makes it official. I slowly close the door as I close my eyes as the door clicks shut.


	9. Painful Goodbyes

[Aaron]

_I didn't think it would hurt like this... I love her, but she could never love a monster._

I watch as Ari closes the door the to her house before I trot slowly up to the side of her window. It's just my luck that it's open. I wait awhile before I perk my ears up to see if she's asleep. Her slow breathing tells me that she is. I jump up and land quietly on the balcony in front of her window. The moon is bright tonight and it shines directly onto her sleeping form. I walk up to her and look down at her. Her face is still red.

_She cried herself to sleep... over me..._

I shift back to human form before I reach down and brush away one of her tears. She moves, her eyes blinking softly before looking up at me.

"Lee? Are you really here," she asks in a drowsy tone.

I put a finger down to her lips and shush her softly before taking her face into my hand.

"No. You're dreaming," I tell her, knowing it's best she doesn't know I really am here.

She reaches her hand out to me and puts it on my cheek. I press my face into her hand before placing mine over her's to hold it there. She sits up and leans towards me until our faces are a mere inch apart. She suddenly gets on her knees on her bed, which is pretty high up, bringing her face to face with me.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't think--"

"Shhhhh. Stop thinking," I tell her just as I put her free hand above my heart.

"Just feel."

Before I can say anything else, she closes the distance between our lips and kisses me softly and with the innocence of a first kiss. It starts off soft and sweet but before long I can no longer restrain myself. I gently push her back on the bed, following her. I kiss her deeper then the first. My hand tangles in her hair as I try to hold her close. I know that this may be our first and last kiss. I kiss her as deeply as I can.

When I pull back after awhile, she's panting and her lips are bruised. She smiles up at me and goes to kiss me again but I know if we go any further, I won't be able to turn away from her. I jump off the bed and head to the window. She gets off her bed and stands behind me. All she's wearing is a baggy T-shirt, but she looks amazing in the soft moon light.

"Please, stay," she says in a soft sleepy voice.

"I can't," I tell her before I turn her to face her bed and pat her butt to get her to get back in.

She curls up on it and her eyes look heavy as I tuck her in. I kiss her sweetly and gently stroke her cheek before I walk back to the window.

"Goodnight, Ari. Have sweet dreams..." I whisper before I jump back to the ground.

I take off into a sprint, tears streaming down my face. I shift back just in time to hear Jacob calling for me.

_Where were you? _he asks me with a soft hint of worry in his voice.

He could probably tell that I was upset.

_Saying my goodbye, _I tell him. _I'm on my way home._

_[Jacob]_

I can't imagine what happened between Ari and Lee, and personally, I don't want to. My own little confession ended in such a _fantastic_ way. Hope I'm making the sarcasm known. First I make her cry, then I kiss her, and finally I bolt on her after kissing her. But I don't want to do what I did with Bella. I forced her into kissing me, and she resented me for it. I don't want that to happen with Kharma, I couldn't stand it if she resented me for anything I've done. Although, now that I think about it, I've hurt her before. When I denied imprinting on her. The way I said it, it was horrible. But at that time I was so adment on not imprinting, I guess I was still thinking about Bella, even if she is a leech and married to a leech. Damn, now that I say it like that, it just shows how obsessed I was with her.

Geez, even when I'm rambling about her, I'm thinking about Kharma. She really is abusive, but I guess that's just her way of keeping herself from getting hurt, so it makes sense. Well, I guess, I don't really know anything about her, I need to change that. But I don't think I can be around her, I think it would be best for her if I just left. I think I should talk to Lee about this idea.

"Lee, I think we should leave, for the sake of the girls," I tell him as I walk into his room.

"I was about come tell you the same thing," he replies, and with that being said we both start packing.

"We should say good bye," he states, throwing his duffle bag onto the couch.

I nod my head and we both shift before heading to the girls...our girls.

[Kharma]

It's been at least a week since I've seen Jacob, and to be honest, it's kind of killing me. I mean, even on our worst day, we were screaming at each other. I guess I'd just gotten used to seeing him. But in this past week, I think that I've only left my studio to eat, pee, and sleep, if you can call it sleeping. It's mainly just me tossing and turning, having a bunch of strange dreams that involved me and Jacob. And I think in this week alone, I've re-taught myself every dance I've ever done, and I've relearned every move I was taught in my Martial Arts classes. Not to mention I've lost what little fat I had left, I think I'm nothing but muscle now. I've never worked myself this hard in my life, I guess it's just my way of trying to not think about Jacob. However, that's not working. Because whenever I work on my belly dancing, I imagine that I'm dancing for Jacob, and when I do that, it seems the moves come easier and I dance more fluidly. Plus, I don't think I've ever danced with this much sex appeal before, it's amazing!

I don't think I've seen Ari outside her sound studio anymore than I've been outside my gym/studio. And even when I turn the music off, I can hear her singing her heart out. I've got to say, the girl has some serious vocals. Which means that I guess she's missing Lee as much as I'm missing Jacob.

[Ari]

I've done nothing but sing for him. He's the only thing that's been on my mind for the past week. Most songs are about how I feel about him. And others are about how I miss him and want to be around him. I haven't really left my studio for more then ten minutes a day. My voice hurts but that doesn't even stop me. I probably won't be able to speak for awhile. I've written over ten new songs in the past week. I've gone over them and recorded them at least twenty times each. Everytime more and more has been added.

I bet Kharma's back in her dance studio, working her ass off. She's been just as screwed up as me when it comes to Jacob and Lee. I sigh just as I finish the song that I've been working on the most about how I know my feelings for Lee.

I miss Kharma... I think I'm going to go to see her.

_I wanna go see her._

I leave my studio, and walk through the several halls that make up my part of our house. I walk down the glass hall to the concert hall that connects both of our houses. I walk through the right door just as Kharma walks through the left.

"Kharma/Ari!"

We run and hug each other tight.

"I want to show you something."

"Okay."

I get up on the stage, turn on the lights to illuminate the stage and giant dance floor in front of it. I turn on the surround sound and play the instrumental I had made for my newest song. Kharma is stretching just as it starts to play. She stands in the middle of the floor and just as I start to sing, she begins to dance, showing me what she's been working on, just as I was doing to her. I smile and put my heart into my song just as she puts her heart into the dance she made for Jacob.

Once the music stops and Kharma stops dancing, I jump off the stage and walk over to her.

"That was amazing!" we both smile and laugh.

"See, we are perfect for each other! We don't need guys," I say with a smile.

That smile soon fades as we look at one another.

"But we _do_ want them."

We both sigh before we suddenly hearing soft growling. At first we think that maybe Lee and Jacob have come back, but after we rush out of the concert hall, we find that it is just Nightmare and Chaos. We look at them questioningly, trying to figure out what they are growling at. When we finally look out the glass windows that make up the hallways between our houses, we see Jacob and Lee running off away from the house towards the woods, whimpering. We open one of the many hidden doors and scream out for them to stop. They only stop for a second to look back at us before howling at the moon.

"Was it just me or did they sound like they were in pain," I ask in a soft whisper.

"Sounded like it to me," Kharma said.

Without a word, we look at each other and think the same thing.

"Chaos/Nightmare!"

We jump on their backs and quickly bound after them, hoping to reach them before they disappear for good. We follow them deep into the woods of the Quileute land, but they are a lot faster then Nightmare and Chaos, so by the time we reach the border off the land, they are too far ahead of us to reach them.

"We need to find out whats going on," I say.

"Lets go find Seth and Leah. They can tell us."

We take off towards the house where Leah and Seth Clearwater live. We rapidly knock on the door and we are just lucky enough that Leah answers. Her eyes widen when she sees us and she smiles.

"Long time no see," she says.

Then she notices the looks on our faces.

"Come on in and tell me whats going on."


End file.
